


Shining in The Night Like Stars

by hobibabie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oikawa appreciation fic, Sleepy Boys, Wedding Jitters, sweet hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobibabie/pseuds/hobibabie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before tying the knot, Hajime Iwaizumi is kept awake for hours...what better thing was there to do than admire his soon to be husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining in The Night Like Stars

Soft moonlight shone through the large windows of their apartment, bouncing perfectly onto the skin of his fiancé-- as if placing a spotlight upon his pale, flawless skin. A spotlight. Oikawa Tooru seemed to have a spotlight on him wherever he went; of course, Iwaizumi Hajime didn't mind.

_**Oikawa Tooru** _

Iwaizumi was overwhelmed with joy; this sight was his, and would be his only until the end of time. Lately, the man had been unable to sleep--wedding jitters, most likely--and had been staying up till the early hours of the morning.

This didn't bother Hajime, however; he could worship the beautiful creature in front of him without feeling embarrassed. He watched the sleeping boy's chest rise and fall with each breath, his face almost glowing from the moonlight. The former setter's hair somehow _s t i l l_ looked perfect, even as he slept; his face lay blank, but the softness of his features were more pronounced this way. His body, exposed due to the heat, was adorned with deep, purple marks, telling a tale of their night's activities; their last night before marriage.

Hajime couldn't help but think about his fiancé the night before-- how he took it from the former ace harder than ever, the boys name repeated like a chant on his lips; how in the end, he lay blissed-out, that stupidly cute grin plastered on his sleepy face. They had exchanged their "I love you"s before sleeping, bodies tangled together as if they were puzzle pieces fit perfectly together.

_**Oikawa Tooru is mine. He is beautiful and he is mine.** _

His eyes ran shamelessly over Tooru's spine, backside, and thighs; his skin was so soft, clear of impurities--aside from the ones he had put there himself-- and just so truly beautiful. Reaching out, he traced his fingertips along Tooru's back, resting it at the base comfortably.

Hajime was broken from his thoughts as he felt movement from the figure in his arms. His eyes shifted up to the boy's face, seeing his nose scrunch up and a small frown on his lips; ah, he must be waking up. Glancing over at the clock, Hajime noted that it was only 3:37 a.m., and that he would need to get the other boy back to sleep in order to keep him happy the next day. "Iwa.." said boy groaned from his side, making Hajime turn over to face him. He couldn't help but smile in adoration as his lover's sleepy eyes finally opened up to meet his own. God, he is too gorgeous.

Tooru's eyes were truly magnificent- of course, it was a common colour, brown, but they held so much more than just that. He adored the way they reflected every one of Tooru's many emotions- they spoke before even he could. His eyes were that of a goddes, so beautiful and soft; there was never a time in which Hajime didn't want to look at them--especially at this very moment.

The light of the moon shone softly into his eyes, making their already shiny finish seem so much glossier. They reminded him of stars- hell, they were better than that, they were Hajime's stars. Those eyes light up his world when nothing else could.

However, as much as the former ace wanted to stare into those mesmerizing eyes forever, he had to get the other man back to sleep. Without a word, Hajime leaned downward, pressing his lips to Tooru's temple and tugging him close; he knew if he were to speak, he'd wake the man further. Tooru squirmed, but quickly relaxed into the embrace as his fiancé stroked his hair and lulled him back into his restful state. Once sure his pale lover was asleep, Hajime slowly pulled away; he would have loved to cuddle for longer, but the summer heat was all too much-- even at night. He settled for holding Tooru's hand, settling into his position to finally sleep once again.

Hajime hadn't realized how tired he really was until then; he must have wanted to look at his fiancé as long as possible before they were to be separated later that day by their friends. He smiled to himself- _Today is the last day._ _We will finally be one with each other come tomorrow._

Truthfully, he had become quite the sap since the engagement- he'd go out of his way to make Tooru smile whenever he could, and every thought he had of his lover was of pure love and adoration; even if the former setter was quite the nuisance, it wasn't a bother to Hajime. If he was able to endure it since they were children, he'll definitely be able to handle it in his married life.

It was almost as if the gods had granted him with this beautiful being. He knew he didn't deserve Oikawa Tooru, but he was grateful to have the man as his own. As his thoughts roamed on, making his dumb smile grow even more loving and his hold on Tooru grow tighter, he began to fall into the clutches of sleep. He tried to fight it, just for one more look at his soon-to-be husband, but soon gave up.

With the whisper of "I love you," Hajime was finally met with sleep- peaceful, relaxing sleep. The moon's light continued to spill into the bedroom, now forming a natural spotlight over the two forms resting on the bed. All was calm as the boys slept, dreaming of the eventful days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction, guys! Honestly, I wasn't planning on doing anything HQ related yet. I hope you all like it. Please comment any suggestions, ideas, or requests!


End file.
